Flowers of Steel
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: Hibiscus is a baby pawniard, looking for a friend. Metal Sonic is looking for someone to trust. Will they both get what they want? Shadetal, mpreg, some fakemon
1. Chapter 1

**This is a script for my new comic that I will be doing soon. This is a comic of Hibiscus, a very special Pawniard.**

Hibiscus ran as far as she could. She didn't care if she was weak, she just wanted to escape from all of them, all of their taunts…their judgments. She was…special, it didn't take a genius to realize why. She was grey partially, like any other Pawniard, but that was where she was different. Her other color was a blue color, and on the white parts of her, like her arms and head, she had beautiful blue hibiscus flowers on its surface. Her eyes were larger as well, and purple colored, unlike the plain white and black eyes others had.

It had started to rain now, and she was tired. She looked back but could still see where she came from, making her run farther, away from those who ridiculed her unique color and pattern, and laughed at how weak she was in battle. Hibiscus tripped near a large hollow tree, falling into a muddy puddle. She only stayed there…panting, tired and afraid, not knowing what to do or where to go from where she had come from.

It was then she saw a pair of glowing red eyes watching her from the inside of the hollow tree, silent and waiting for her to react. Hibiscus let her body shake, both from cold and fear, hoping the owner of those red eyes either would ignore her, leave, or, a very small chance, help her somehow. She couldn't help but wonder what the creature was, feeling some sort of..bond with it for some reason, although she wasn't sure as to why that was.

The eyes blinked at her…or rather flashed, like the lightning, before the eyes came closer, a medium sized creature coming from the tree and looking at her. She studied it, noticing his dark blue fur and short ears. He was human like in appearance, like she was, but had spikes down its head. It had slivery arms, ending in razor sharp claws on its small hands. He had a turbine of some sort on his chest and black eyes, with red irises. He also had a sliver face, with no apparent mouth anywhere, or if he did, she couldn't tell where it could be.

He only stared at her silently, studying her small stature, her blade covered body, her head blade and hand blades. In fact, she didn't even have usable hands, her arms ending in what looked like daggers. And one headbutt from her could cut you wide open, as it had a large axe-like blade on the front of it. In fact, any physical attack that was careless could end up getting you impaled on her stomach blades.

Hibiscus only stared back, not caring when her legs gave out, causing her to fall into the muddy puddle again, making a dirty mess of her shining metal body. The other metal…thing approached her, petting her back, still silent, making her look up at him in confusion. He only silently stared into her eyes, then picked her up and crawled back into the tree hollow with her in his arms.

She sat silently in his arms, wondering why she wasn't resisting him, struggling to escape, as he was something she had never seen before in her short life. He finally spoke to her, his voice soft and soothing to her "You are an odd creature..I have never seen a creature with blades all over its body…or with blue flowers." Hibiscus looked up at him, wondering if she should jab him and run more, but her petted her head, something that made her feel…wanted. He had a soft look in his eyes "You are special…different like me…I quite like you." Hibiscus looked at her feet, then back up at him "Pawn pawn!" He blinked at her "Your happy…that's good then…Pawniard was it?" She nodded at him "Pawn Pawniard!" He nodded at her "You have blue flowers on you…I think I will name you Hibiscus…since the flowers look like a hibiscus." Her eyes started to sparkle, causing her to hug him carefully, happy she had been accepted by someone. He mom, a shiny Bisharp accepted her too, but she wanted..someone else too, a friend that would understand her, would take care of her, would play with her.


	2. Relaxing time

**This story is not just about Metal Sonic and Hibiscus…it is also a Shadetal pairing and MREG…Don't like…don't read!**

Metal used a small camp stove to cook the two of them a beef and berry stew, that Hibiscus really decided she loved. He then made a very tasty drink from the ice beam of a Nidorina that was sweet flavored and tasted like chocolate. After he had cleaned up, he took a silk cloth and shined her metal body, then gave her a full body massage. Hibiscus was extremely happy by this time, bouncing a bit, causing him to snicker "Your funny Hibiscus…glad you're happy now."

Hibiscus did a happy dance at this "Pawniard pawn!" Metal only smiled at this "I would give you no less." He gave a tired sigh, rubbing his stomach "Stupid incident….better not tell Project Shadow about this…pregnancy thing…" Hibiscus cocked her head at this, poking the spot he was rubbing with the flat of the blade on her hand.

Metal Sonic watched her poke him, then upon getting intolerant of it, pushed her hand away "Can you please stop that? That's starting to annoy me." She grinned at him, having fun poking his slightly pudgy belly, for some reason…it was highly amusing to her. He raises an eyebrow at her, shaking his head and looking out the tree hollow. It was still pouring down rain, like it had been all day almost. Metal Sonic sighed at this. He had hoped, that by now, the rain would be over so they could move on to another area.

Hibiscus poked a few dozen or so more times until she grew bored of it, looking at the raindrops falling outside, and spotting a Yanma flit by the tree. She had to admit…she hated bugs! The second she saw it, she dashed and hid behind Metal Sonic, shaking like a leaf. He only looked at her oddly "What's wrong Hibiscus?" She pointed at the Yanma "Pawn pawn!" She hid her face behind his body, hoping the bug would go away soon. He snickered at this "Hibiscus…its only a Yanma….it won't harm you."

Hibiscus glared at the bug, hoping it would get the message, and when it didn't, she jabbed one of her blades into its body. Yanma flinched, but only responded in kind, sending a sonicboom attack back at her and knocking her on her butt. Yanma then proceeded to flit off, disappearing from sight.

Metal only shook his head "That Yanma wasn't bothering you Hibiscus…you did not need to attack it." She got off the ground and pouted at him "Pawn Pawniard! Paw pawn!" Metal rolled his eyes "I know you are afraid of bugs…but if you had ignored it…you would not have taken damage…and it would have flown off and ignored you." Hibiscus frowned at this, wondering why he didn't see it her way, but upon deciding it wasn't worth it, snuggled into him, shivering, as it was still fairly chilly in the tree. He only smiled and hugged her, wrapping them both in the blanket and dozing off.


End file.
